I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa ClausOneshot
by Ying-Ying-2011
Summary: Kiba's young son caught sight of something very disturbing Christmas Eve night. Now his entire world is turned upside down and it's up to Kiba to fix it all. ...Kami help them. Kiba/Oc


**YingYing: Hi people! This randomly popped up in class a few weeks ago and I decided to post it tonight as a christmas present for you all. I don't think this is my best work but it's pretty good. Please give your input! **

**Oh and I don' t own Naruto or anything from it. Just Kaiya, Reiko, Haru, and Kin.  
**

Christmas morning had finally come again. For one day of the year all of the children in Konoha were happy to get up before the sun. Most of the homes with little children were lit up as the families inside gathered around to see what Santa had brought them. The Inuzuka house was no exception. The oldest child of Kiba and Kaiya was up and wide awake like most children, but he wasn't as active as he had been his previous four Christmas mornings. Instead of running around like Naruto on crack the five year old was being unusually silent and withdrawn simply sitting on the couch with his stuffed do staring off into space. This abnormal behavior did not go amiss by his parents.

"Haru sweetie what wrong? Do you not feel good?" Kaiya asked laying the back of her hand across his fever, "You're not running a fever."

"I'm fine mommy," Haru insisted shaking his head to make his mother's hand fall away, "Isn't Reiko gonna open her presents with us?"

Kaiya smiled, "Well Reiko's too little to open her presents just yet and being a baby she still needs her sleep so unless she wakes up were just gonna let her sleep."

"Oh," Haru was silent for a moment before speaking again, "Mommy do you love daddy?"

Kaiya was taken back by the question, "What? Of course I love Daddy, why would you think I didn't?"

"Because last night I saw you kissing Santa Claus."

For a moment Kaiya was genuinely confused. She had absolutely no idea what in the world her son was talking about. It only took her a moment to realize what she saw. When she did a bright red blush consumed her face.

"Haru, did you get out of bed last night after I tucked you in?" Kaiya asked though she already knew the answer.

Haru shifted uncomfortably, "Kind of. I wanted to see Santa. I didn't want to see you two kissing. Why did you kiss him? Does Daddy know?"

"Does Daddy know what?" Kiba asked as he entered the living room with Akamaru.

Haru glanced over at his blonde mother who was currently giving his father that look she had when ever she got mad. It was most defiantly not a good thing.

"Your son saw me kissing Santa Claus last night," Kaiya's tone was even and calm with a slight edge that Kiba was easily able to catch onto after eleven years of knowing her, "Now he thinks I don't love you."

Just for a second like his wife before, Kiba had no clue what his son could have saw. When he did realize his reaction was completely different from Kaiya's. Instead of blushing a sly smirk crossed his face.

**Flashback**

"_Oh my god…"_

_Kiba frowned at his wife as she stared at him mouth agape before putting her hands over her mouth trying to stifle her laughter so she didn't wake up the sleeping children._

"_Where the hell did I put the camera? Sakura is never going to believe this," Kaiya asked out loud as she turned to find said piece of machinery. _

"_Oh no you don't," Kiba was quicker then ever catching her wrist to keep her from moving._

_Kaiya quirked an eyebrow, "Or what? You'll put me on the naughty list for being a bad girl?"_

_Kiba didn't know if it was the words or the rather short sleeping shorts and skimpish tank top she was wearing but he found himself becoming quiet turned on even in this situation. Hard to believe moments ago he was pissed as hell. After losing a bet with Naruto the proud ninken Shinobi had to dress up as Santa and walk through the entire village. _

_It had been more then just humiliating, all he wanted was to come home and go to bed. When he woke up in the morning he was going to pretend that nothing ever happened. Unfortunately for him Kaiya was up having just put the baby to bed when he walked through the door. _

"_I think you're a little too old to put on the naughty list young lady so instead I'm just going to have to punish you," Kiba's voice had taken on a low husky quality that sent a shiver down her spine._

"_Oh no, whatever do you have planned Santa?" Kaiya asked in mock fear though her lips were twitching s she tried to keep from laughing. She wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_Mistletoe," he said softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her up against him. _

"_What in the world are you talking about?" That's when she caught sight of the mistletoe Sakura had hung against Kaiya's wishes; it was hanging above their heads, "Oh,"_

_That was all she could say before Kiba's lips came crashing down on hers. Kaiya's response was immediate opening up as soon as Kiba's tongue began tracing her lips. _

_Of course as always in their relationship there was a battle for dominance that Kiba won. _

_After a few minutes that seemed more like a few seconds to the young couple Kiba pulled away._

"_Merry Christmas Kai,"_

_Kaiya smiled, "Merry Christmas."_

_With one last quick kiss Kaiya led him to their bedroom both completely unaware of the little eyes that had been watching them. _

**End Flashback**

A none too gentle punch to his arm kept Kiba from go any further down memory lane then he had already gone.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Kiba growled at Kiba rubbing his now throbbing arm.

Kaiya's eyes narrowed, "You really don't want me to answer that question Kiba," a loud wailing from upstairs rang throughout the house, "Ugh. I'm going to go take care of Reiko; you are going to fix **this **now."

She kissed Haru's head before heading upstairs to pacify her little daughter.

Kiba watched her disappear up the stairs with a little smirk before looking down at his still silent son. Haru at five looked almost perfectly identical to his father in almost ever aspect except for his blonde hair, though as he got older it was slowly starting to darken, much to Kaiya's displeasure. She didn't find it very fair to have to carry him for nine months, go through a grueling five hour labor, only to have him come out looking like Kiba.

"Do you love Mommy Daddy?" Haru suddenly asked.

"With all my heart Haru," Kiba replied easily without any hesitation as he sat beside him, "Your mom is one of the most important people in my life besides you and your sister."

"Then why aren't you mad? If you love mommy why aren't you beating up Santa or saying you're gonna kick his as-," a sharp look from Kiba had Haru quickly changing his words, "butt? Just like you tell those other guys you will when they LOOK at mommy."

Kiba quirked an eyebrow, "You want me to beat up Santa? I'm pretty sure if I do that you won't get anymore presents from him again. You don't want that do you?"

Haru's little brow furrowed, "No…but he shouldn't be kissing mommy. Only we can do that…and Reiko when she's older. No one else."

Not only did he inherit his father's looks but that charming possessive trait that Kaiya despised. Kiba thought it was kind of funny though he knew Kaiya's reaction would be the complete opposite. But he could understand his son's train of thought better then she. He was still very young, still a pup attached to his mother's apron strings…metaphorically speaking, Kaiya hated aprons. Haru was use to sharing her with his father because he always had. He was slowly getting use to sharing her with Reiko, but this situation added a new person who was not related to him stealing away Kaiya's affection.

So the real question was how did he fix this?

He could be honest and tell his don it was him in the costume all along. But then he'd have to explain to his son why he was wearing a Santa Claus outfit. And he needed to be a decade or so older before he could really explain it in a way that made sense.

That's when an idea so brilliant and sensible popped in his head that Kiba wondered why people hadn't used it before.

"Haru, see all those presents under the tree?"

Haru nodded.

"Who did they come from?"

"…Santa?"

"Right, now how do you think we get them?" Kiba asked.

"Santa brings them to us."

"Yeah but how do we pay for them? Santa doesn't just give out presents for free."

"…He doesn't?"

Kiba shook his head, "Nope. Their paid for by kisses. What you saw last night was mommy paying Santa for all your wonderful Christmas presents."

"Oh,"

Kiba could practically see the connections going off in Haru's head.

Score- Kaiya: 5 Kiba: 6

"Now lets forget about this and open Christmas presents kay?"

Kaiya walked back into the room holding a four month old baby girl still clad in her purple sleeper wrapped in the yellow blanket that use to be her grandmothers. Her head was full of tuffs of brunette curls while her wide eyes misty blue grey eyes identical to the woman holding her.

"Well look who decided to join us on her first Christmas."

Reiko gurgled happily in her mother's arms merely enjoying the pretty lights dancing on the Christmas tree.

"Can we open presents now mommy? Please, please, please?" Haru asked bouncing up and down.

Kaiya was a little surprised, "Ok, just give me a second. You go sit down."

"Yay!" Haru cheered his previous mood already forgotten.

As the five year old began bouncing around the Christmas tree practically bubbling with excitement Kaiya took it as her opportunity to turn to her husband.

"Ok what did you say to him?" she asked skeptically as he took Reiko from her arms.

"Nothing much. Just that mommy kisses pay for Santa's presents," Kiba replied as he held his bright eyed baby girl.

Kaiya blinked blankly, "you told our five year old son that mommy kisses Santa so he can have presents."

"Uh-didn't I just say that?" Kiba quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I'm just trying to wrap my mind around it," Kaiya put a hand to her forehead trying to keep a headache at bay, "You told our five year old son that mommy whores herself to Santa so he can have presents."

Kiba was appalled, "I did no such thi-," and then he saw it from her point of view, "Oh…well it worked out right? He's happy again."

Kaiya's eye twitched, "If you weren't holding my baby I would hit you so damn hard you'd-,"

"Mommy! Come on, come on, come on!" Haru demanded.

Kaiya gave Kiba one last heated glare before turning to her son with a warm loving smile.

The rest of the morning went smoothly. Haru loved all of his presents. Kiba tried to catch Kaiya under the mistletoe. Kaiya tried to restrain herself from beating the shit out of him thus scarring her children in the process. As Haru began opening his last present Kiba handed Reiko back over to Kaiya before leaving the room without a word.

"Where's daddy going mommy?"

Kaiya just gave him a smile, "Don't worry about it hun he'll be right back."

That was all the convincing Haru needed to continue ripping into his gift. The five year old was a tad bit disappointed when it turned out to only be more clothes. He had really been hoping for a-

"Hey Haru I think I found one more present." Kiba's voice called out from the backdoor followed by a tiny barking noise.

Kaiya smiled a little when she saw Haru's eyes lit up at the sight of the tiny puppy that could have easily been Akamaru's twin years ago. Jumping up Haru raced to his father arms held out for the wiggling puppy. Kiba smiled as he transferred the pup to his son.

"His name is Kin and he's yours to take care of now. You're solely responsible for him Haru, not me or mom. Got it?"

"I got it daddy," Haru giggled as Kin began licking his face.

Akamaru who had been lying in front of the couch by Kaiya huffed a little. He didn't like the idea of having a pup around the house chasing him and pulling on his tail. It didn't help matters that in just a few short years Reiko would be doing the same thing. He was just getting too old for this.

Kaiya smiled at him patting his head. She may not be able to understand him like Kiba or Haru could but she had a pretty good idea what was going through his mind. She remembered the abuse he had to endure when Haru reached the walking phase. It was just going to be worse with a pup and Reiko around.

Kiba sat beside him, "its ok boy. It'll be over before you know it. At least until we have more."

Kaiya's eyes flickered to her husband's, "And who said we're having more? I'm perfectly content with the two we got right now."

"Well you did say you wanted a big family…,"

"Yeah well maybe you should go through nine months of pregnancy symptoms then seven hours of hard core labor, and then maybe we'll talk about it again." Kaiya began gathering the wrapping paper up into a trash bag.

Kiba just smirked as he watched Reiko bounce in her bouncy chair. He didn't have any doubts that they'd have more kids no matter what Kaiya may say. She loved being a mother.

After the trash was all picked up and Haru, accompanied by a rambunctious Kin, took all of stuff to his room, Kaiya collapsed onto the couch leaning into Kiba. She glanced down to see Reiko sound asleep in her bouncy chair, Akamaru laying beside her fast asleep himself.

"Just think next year we get to chase her around too," Kiba teased as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Kaiya rolled her eyes, "What's this 'we'? I say you get to chase her around. I have a feeling she's going to be just like her daddy."

Kiba just chuckled as he kissed the side of her head, "Merry Christmas koi."

"Merry Christmas mitsubachi,"

Before Kiba could try to kiss his wife again Haru leapt in-between them landing in his father's lap. Kin followed his new master's lead landing in Kaiya's lap.

"Mommy you must have kissed Santa really good for him to give me Kin!" Haru innocently stated.

Kaiya's face burned a bright red while Kiba just chuckled.

"Maybe she did a little more then just kiss him for tha-,"

**Slap**

"Stupid mutt always has to ruin everything."

"Ow. Kaiya that was a little much don't you think? I think that's gonna leave a bruise."

"Good." Kaiya replied airily walking into the kitchen.

Haru watched his mother disappear before looking to his father who was rubbing his burning cheek, "You and mommy have a weird relationship don't you."

"That doesn't even begin to cover it."


End file.
